northalodiafandomcom-20200214-history
Illegal Mass for Krosney and Arguilla
MPs Who Supported the Mass Members of the Alodian House of Representatives Members of the Alodian Senate Members of the Assemblies * Jamie Chung * Jon Hamm * Catt Sadler * Russell Simmons Jamie Chung.jpg|Jamie Chung Jon Hamm.jpg|Jon Hamm Catt Sadler-Gumatas (Cropped).jpg|Catt Sadler Russell Simmons.jpg|Russell Simmons Jason Kennedy (Crop).jpg|Jason Kennedy Other Members the Promoter of the Party]] and his Friend Jason Kennedy in 2010.]] * Dan Abrams * Fred Armisen * Simon Beaufoy * Emily Blunt * Rose Bryne * Ed Burns * Alina Cho * Brian D'Arcy * Kaylee Defer * Kathryn Erbe * Giancarlo Esposito * Dakota Fanning * Tom Felton * Megan Fox * Jonah Hill * Jason Kennedy * Justin Kirk * T.R. Knight * Miranda Lambert * Nanette Lepore * Zoe Lister-Jones * Bobby Monahiyan * Seth Myers * Joan Osboorne * Frieda Pinto * Charlotte Ronson * Paul Rudd * Adam Scott * Blake Shelton * Miriam Shor * Christy Turlington * Jennifer Westfeldt * Brian Williams Designers * Naeem Khan Racing Drivers * Juan Pablo Garcia * Jon Lancaster * Sebastian Saavedra * Gustavo Yacaman Cyclemates * Elgene Andaya * Renato Bautista Juan Pablo Garcia.jpg|Juan Pablo Garcia Naeem Khan.jpg|Naeem Khan Jon Lancaster.jpg|Jon Lancaster Sebastian Saavedra.jpg|Sebastian Saavedra Gustavo Yacaman.png|Gustavo Yacamán Suspects Arrested in Manila City Jail * Alexandra Krosney-Incumbent Prime minister * Emily Blunt-Leader of the Emily Blunt's List-Democratic Alliance * Sylvia Agustin-One of the promoter of the Mass * Lorelei Arguilla-President of Alodia and PSHP * Gil Alejandria-Priest who responsible of the Mass * Dancel Quiling-The Non-SPED Teacher she is on Sixth grade * Josh Bowman-One of the promoter of the Mass * 3 Other Promoter of the Mass Arrested in School, Later Silverstone Circuit * Rosalie Alvarez * Cyndi Beltran * Jennifer Chavez * Evelyn Opena Security Team On the Night of March 7 Principal Estrella Agbayani leads the Security team, the Security team is Composed of: * Robin Thicke * Elizabeth Olsen * Alvic Del Rosario * Ailyn Idgalino * Orlando Abad * Richard Lagarde * Sarah Silverman * Emmanuel Vargas * Mark Joseph Castillo * Mang Paul * Paris The Next Day (March 8), The 64 suspects are in Silverstone Circuit in the United Kingdom for the Investigation of the Illegal mass. Impeachment On March 11,2012 the vote 161-9 (House) and 56-32 (Senate) to impeached Alexandra Krosney, Josh Bowman and Lorelei Arguilla are supporting the impeachment, the other seven in the House we're Hailee Steinfeld, Tyler Hoechlin, Caroline Sunshine, Zendaya Coleman, Gregg Sulkin, Lindsey Shaw, Rachel G.Fox, Daryl Sabara and Alexander Sims are not support of tmpeachment, The President Vittorio Ghirelli and Supreme Court Chief justice Ethan Suplee are support the impeachment. By-election and Cardboard Lucy House Senate Lore Theme * Open our minds rising of light radiate when if Patronage is Duty * Buksan ang aming isip Sikatan ng liwanag nang kung matangkilik Tungkuling Mabanaag * Ouvre nos esprits la hausse de rayonner la lumière alors que si le soutien Obligation Motto * Celebration of Holy Mass * Pagdiriwang ng Banal ng Misa * Célébration de la Sainte Messe See Also * Alodian by-election, March 2012- By-election to 17 Members of the Parliament in the House * Memory Tape Mass-Similar to the Illegal mass * Illegal Driver Inheritance-Similar to the Stanaway's GP3 Appearance and early Video Music Awards * Philippine Society for Hospital Pharmacy-Arguilla's agency the lead the society's Golden anniversary * Emily Blunt's List-Democratic Alliance-Bowman's party led by Emily Blunt References Category:News Events